trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Surya Shekhar
Backstory Surya was born and raised in Noire City. Despite the city's notoreity for the underground, neither he nor his family had been involved in such illegal activities. Surya's mother and father always favoured honesty, truth, and legality of work; generally supportive of a conservative work ethic. This, to an extent, was transferred into Surya's mind over time. During his childhood, he'd always watch the Tatsu League on television. Mesmerised by the spectacle, he strived to be a Pokémon Master. However, he never got to go off on his own adventure. Nope. Parents didn't want to see a young man throw his life away in the wild, and Surya in fear of being disowned by the mom n' pop, complied with their request that he continue his studies. As such, he enrolled in Smuggon University, working towards a business degree, hoping that he'd get to work at the Tatsu Region Pokémon League's Headquarters. He had a grand vision for the league, and the various industries connected to it. At the age of 22 he finally graduated, with a degree and everything. He really wished to work for the Tatsu Region Pokémon League, but the recruiters that visited his campus claimed that Surya hadn't the experience needed with battling to be considered. He needed some badges. You see, his family had a Lillipup, named Jadoo, but Surya had once gotten in trouble as a child when he wished to use it for a battle. Upon entry into University, Niva, a close friend of his had given him an Eevee. She had named him Evos and said that he'd need a Pokémon if he were to get any respect at a place like Smuggon. That had proved to be true, as The Smuggon Society for Competitive Battling had proven itself to be the one student organization that had any clout in student affairs. He was often chastised by the Smuggon Society for having just an Eevee, and not having caught anything more, let alone have a trainer's license. During his years at Smuggon, Surya had become a nocturnal creature of sorts, as expected of most college students. During those nights spent staying up either studying, working on assignments, playing games, or surfing the internet, Evos accompanied him by staying awake as well. The two bonded over the course of the 4 years at Smuggon as Surya would often take him out to walks many a night. Nearing the end of his venture at Smuggon, Evos had become an Umbreon. Upon being turned down by the League recruiter for the time being, Surya headed back home to see his family. He told them what's up, and it seemed they were supportive of his idea. Now that he was all grown up, he could go off into the world on his own, they had thought. His mother told Surya to bring the family's Lillipup, now a Herdier, along for the journey under the condition that he was kept well taken care of. His father, now an owner of a metal fabrication facility, gave him Rocky, a Steelix he had been using around the factory for odd jobs. Before leaving Noire, his friend Niva chose to tag along, hoping to get away from complexities of life for a while...supposedly. Therein, his, or their, Pokémon journey had begun. Personality INT(J/P) Surya is a relatively easy going individual who normally doesn't care much for what others do or say so long as they do not pose a threat to his goals. He is predominantly introspective and analytical, particularly while trying to sleep, which often results in sleep deprivation. Although he is often very vocal and extraverted with his liberaltarian opinions, humour, and sarcastic quips (which half the time are a miss, flying over the heads of his targets), he otherwise prefers to remain reserved and conservative with his life, which result in various practical applications: refusing to go to one of Noire's various nightclubs, heading home while friends party, or being the guy who doesn't drink a drip were he to be driving the day. This has also resulted in his more traditional and idealistic view of the world, with a dinky belief in "true love". Despising large crowds, extravagent human mating rituals known as "Clubbing @ Noire", and being the first to say "no", this as resulted in Surya being dubbed the NO FUN ZONE by the majority of his friends. To the untrained eye, Surya comes off as arrogant, and often times an outright asshole. However, this is less due to any sort of overconfidence or pride than it is due to his wry sense of humour and his blunt and straight-to-the-point manner of talking. Anyone who's known Surya as a friend understands this, and therefore don't see the asshole as much, although it's still there. However, his blunt manner of speaking has resulted in quite some hurt feelings. ie. Girl: "We'll probably see each other during the year at school, right?" Surya: "Actually, no. We probably won't see eachother after this." Girl: *shocked and angry face* Surya: "I don't mean it that way. It's just that your faculty offers daytime courses whereas all my classes will be during the evenings. Unless otherwise planned, there will be little to no chance we will see one another." Girl: "..." Surya: "I never said I didn't want to see you." Girl: "Oh..." The only one who Surya has a knack for being sensetive with, without losing his blunt edge, are his friends. Particularly Niva, who is prone to get angry easily. Attitudes towards things and people Behaviours and Habits Appearance Terms of Use Category:Submitted characters